


Rebels

by tovlerone



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Like really slow, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tovlerone/pseuds/tovlerone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dystopian AU: Bellamy is a sergeant in the rebel army trying to overthrow ARK, the tyrannical government, when Clarke Griffin, a head-strong medic claiming to be sent by The General, shows up on his base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Bellamy!" Murphy shouted, pushing into Bellamy's tent. In one hand he held his weapon of choice, a six inch blade with a hand crafted hilt. In the other he held, or rather dragged, a small blonde girl, who unlike most people who come in to contact with John Murphy, looked more pissed than afraid. Bellamy liked her already.

“I found her trespassing on our base.” He said, shoving her inside.

She ripped her arm from his grasp and shouted at him, “I told you, I’m not trespassing. And if you had been monitoring to the radio transmissions like you were supposed to you would know that!”

Bellamy saw Murphy’s hand tighten around the hilt of his knife, and knew he had to take control of the situation. He stared the intruder right in the eyes and was met with equal ferocity

“Calm down princess, let’s talk about this like adults. Murphy, take a walk.” Bellamy said, keeping his face blank and not breaking eye-contact.

Murphy protested, but was shut down by stern gland and a curt, “Now” from Bellamy. He left the tent quickly and angrily and had there been a door, Bellamy was sure he would have slammed it behind him.

Bellamy called to mind the interrogation skills he picked up as an ARK cadet. Stay in control, make ‘em wait, don’t give anything away. He walked casually toward his desk and draped his tall figure over the solitary chair which was next to a small, worn table. He sat silently and watched as the girl surveyed his tent. It was the biggest tent on their makeshift base, which wasn’t saying much. They had to pack light and be ready to flee at a moment’s notice. The table and everything on it were necessary for planning and the sheet he had hung up in front of his bed gave him the illusion of privacy.

After a long and tense silence Bellamy cleared his throat and sat straight in his chair. The girl snapped her gaze towards him.

“Who are you, and why are you here?” His voice was low and clear.

“My name is Clarke Griffin. I’m a medic. I was sent here by The General to make sure your people don’t die.”  She attempted to match his tone, but couldn’t keep the frustration she felt from leaking into her voice.

Clarke Griffin presented Bellamy with a dilemma. He had been too busy setting up the camp to keep tabs on the radio transmissions. For all he knew this Clarke girl could be an enemy spy sent by ARK to infiltrate his camp. But Bellamy was too proud to admit that he hadn’t been fulfilling his responsibilities as a sergeant. He searched her face for any sign of deception, but when he met her eyes he knew there was none. They reminded him of his sister’s, bright and expressive, unfettered by the walls people so often put up to protect themselves. They were the kind of eyes that told stories without words. And right now they were telling Bellamy that Clarke was telling the truth.

So he peeled himself out of his chair, walked across his tent, stuck his head out of the opening and shouted for Miller, who jogged over immediately.

“Yes sir?”

Bellamy held the tent flap open so Miller could see inside. “This is Clarke Griffin, she’s our new medic. She’ll be staying in Raven’s tent.”

“She’s not going to like that sir.”

“She’ll live.”

Miller nodded, then turned to Clarke and smiled, “Follow me, I’ll show you your tent.”

Clarke gave Bellamy one last glance before following Miller out.

****

If he was honest, Bellamy would admit to himself that Clarke showing up was a good thing. He had a hard enough time being in charge without have to deal with everyone’s medical problems, and the longer they were here and the more comfortable people got, the more likely they were to do something stupid and hurt themselves. But Bellamy was not being honest, so he saw Clarke as a nuisance, infringing on his territory and throwing off the unstable, but efficient, dynamic he had established in his camp. He also saw her as a threat to his authority. The fact that no one had informed him that she was coming meant that he wasn’t running as tight a ship as he thought, and because she was the one who brought him to that realization Bellamy saw her as the villain.

As he marched swiftly and purposefully to the second to largest tent in the camp, which housed the radio equipment, Bellamy resolved never to be caught off guard again, especially by the likes of Clarke Griffin. Clarke Griffin. He recognized the name and was struggling to place it, but was interrupted as he neared the tent and heard two loud voices, laughing and goofing off.

Bellamy didn’t bother announcing himself before he tore into the tent. When the boys saw him, with his jaw set hard and anger radiating from him like a nuclear bomb about to go off, they immediately went stiff and silent.

“Jasper, Monty, did you have something you wanted to tell me?”

Jasper Jordan and Monty Green looked everywhere but Bellamy. If he was scary when he was yelling, then Bellamy Blake was absolutely terrifying when he was seething, but exercised enough restraint to speak levelly.

“W-w-what do you mean Bellamy?” stuttered Jasper, Monty was virtually shaking next to him.

“I don’t know,” said Bellamy, feigning innocence. “Maybe something about having a visitor at our top secret camp?”

Realization flashed in their eyes. “We meant to tell you, but we must have forgotten to because we were so busy trying to hack into the ARK’s transmissions.” Monty explained nervously.

“Which you told us to do.” Added Jasper.

Monty shot a look that said not helping at him.

“How can we take down ARK if you two can’t even handle a simple task?!” Bellamy’s said, raising his voice slightly at the end.

“We’re sorry.” Jasper whispered meekly.

“Sorry’s not good enough.” Bellamy exhaled angrily. “If it happens again I’ll give Raven the spare radio and strip it for parts, got it?”

They both nodded sadly and Bellamy had to remind himself that he doesn’t hate them.

“Now get back to work.” He said lightly, heading out. But before he left, he paused, looking back at the boys with a smirk.“And Jasper, Octavia says hi.”

The blush followed by the huge smile that appeared on the younger boy’s face was enough for Bellamy to know that, even if it wasn’t true, it was exactly what he wanted to hear.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

There were a lot of words that could be used to describe Raven Reyes, the base’s resident mechanic, but ‘clean’ was not one of them. Her tent was an explosion of metallic tools, unfinished contraptions and loose parts. As soon as she met her Clarke knew Raven was chaotic. Being brilliant, passionate and impulsive was a dangerous combination.

“Don’t touch anything.” Was the first thing Raven said to her after Miller had made his hasty retreat, saying he’d be right back, with the pack that Murphy had ‘confiscated’ from her. Raven didn’t bother making small talk as she cleared a space for her sleeping bag, and Clarke appreciated it. Since her life, and the world had gone to shit, small talk felt forced and fake. As if the idle, pointless chat about the weather or the latest trend could make them forget who they were, briefly allowing them to pretend that everything was normal and they were living just like they did before they were refugees. And that’s what they were. No matter what they called themselves, they weren’t soldiers. Most of them were kids, only a few had any sort of training, but none of them had anywhere else to go.

****

They had settled into a comfortable silence, Raven tinkering with some machinery, Clarke settling in with what little possessions she had, when she noticed the brace on Raven’s leg. It took only seconds for the mechanic to pick up on her curious stare.

“I was shot.” She said unceremoniously, answering the question Clarke hadn’t asked and  dropping her tools with a clang.

“It hit your spine.” Clarke’s reply came more as a diagnosis than a question.

Raven nodded and shuffled closer to Clarke, offering her a look at the offending limb.

“May I?” Asked Clarke, gesturing to Raven’s leg.

“Knock yourself out.”

Clarke raised her hands with careful precision, she ran gentle fingers over the cool metal, observing the brace with the calculated eyes of a medical professional, prodding every so often to test its range of motion.

“I made it myself.”

“Really?” Clarke asked, looking up at Raven. “It’s very impressive.”

Raven smirked cockily.

“But,” Clarke continued, wiping the smile off Raven’s face. “If you loosen this part here,” she pointed at the hinge near her knee. “You’ll be able to walk easier. It will redistribute the pressure on your knee through the rest of your leg.”

Clarke looked up at Raven for her response, but never got one because Bellamy had chosen that exact moment to come huffing into the tent. Confusion flashed across his face when he saw the two of them in such a strange position, quickly replaced with his usual look of indifference tinged with a constant aura of annoyance.

“Let’s go princess, I’ll show you to the med tent.”

Clarke glared at the nickname, but chose not to comment. She stood up, waved goodbye to Raven and followed close behind Bellamy, who was taking deliberately large steps to outpace the significantly smaller girl.

“You’ll be working with Octavia. She’ll show you where everything is.” He said curtly, as they approached an area separate from the rest of the camp.

“Does she have any medical training?”

“No. But she’s as good as you’re going to get around here. And she’s done alright so far.” She would have read into the subtext of his last statement, “We don’t need you,” but the pride in his voice made her think something else was at play.

****

Bellamy left without so much as a goodbye, which didn’t faze her. However, Murphy lurking a few yards from the med tent, most likely at Bellamy’s direction, set her on edge.

Tent was a generous title, it was more of a med hut. A structurally unsafe frame, canopied by a few mismatched sheets that had been haphazardly sewn together, and didn’t form a single, complete wall. The inside wasn’t much better. There was a cot made of splintering wood, an examination table that was too high for her to examine anyone but a toddler on, and a large chest with medical supplies up to the brim. She made a mental note to talk to Bellamy about fixing the place up after she took inventory.

A voice from the entrance made her turn around quickly.

“Clarke?” A Brunette, who was about the same height as her, stood in front of Clarke, smiling warmly. They were probably the same age, but for some reason the other girl seemed younger to Clarke. She was undeniably beautiful and she radiated innocence, but there was something in her eyes, a glimmer of something Clarke wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t seen it in herself before- rebellion. The kind of rebellion that could become lethal if pushed too far.

When the girl took in Clarke’s expression she smiled knowingly.

“You must have met my brother.”

“Your brother?” Clarke questioned, trying to smooth the creases that appeared on her forehead whenever she was frustrated.

“I’m Octavia Blake.”

“Oh.” Clarke said dumbly, putting the pieces together. The pride she heard in his voice earlier made sense to her now, and instantly she understood that Octavia was Bellamy Blake’s Achilles heel. The only time he let any sort of emotion show was when he spoke about her.

With this new bit of information on the infuriating sergeant, tucked away safely at the back of her mind in a box labelled, “break glass in case of emergency,” Clarke let herself smile for the first time in a while. It was a small smile, and it didn’t reach her eyes, but even so it made her feel a bit lighter on her feet and renewed her motivation. She grabbed a pen and a notepad from the examining table and looked at Octavia brightly.

“Show me what you got.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke was exhausted. Apparently word travelled fast in the camp, because all day she had a steady parade of patients, traipsing in and out of the med tent, with ailment varying from cuts and scrapes to infections and that one kid who thought he had contracted rabies. She knew most of the people who came to see her were feigning illness so they could come check out the new medic. She also knew that she was in no position to call them out on it. She was done making waves.

It also appeared that Octavia did not have the same reservations as Raven when it came to idle chatter. On one hand, the incessant questions and unceasing conversation was a bit distracting to Clarke, especially when she was trying to stitch someone up. On the other hand, Clarke welcomed the companionship. She hadn’t really had anyone to talk to since Wells, and the isolation had begun to take its toll on her. And perhaps that’s why, when they were finishing up for the day, and Octavia started asking her personal questions, she told the truth.

“Where did you get you medical training?” She asked, as Clarke pulled off her latex gloves. She was sitting on the examining table, swinging her legs back and forth.

“My mother.”

Octavia looked at her with raised eyebrows, sensing that there was more information and urging her to continue.

“She’s a doctor in the capitol, essentially the personal physician to the higher ups of ARK. She taught me everything I know.” Clarke said bitterly. Octavia didn’t seem to notice.

“Then why are you here? Your life must have been great. Living in the capitol, with your nice, happy family, far away from us poor people, why would anyone give that up?” Octavia questioned, only half-joking. Her voice was marred by the resentment Clarke had grown used to having directed towards her by people who knew about her background.

Clarke sucked in a breath.

“They executed my father, and my mom basically signed his death sentence.” Clarke looked away from Octavia, who sensed she wouldn’t get any more on the topic, and busied herself with putting away medical supplies.

Octavia watched her try to regulate her breathing from her perch on the examining table, and felt compelled to even the playing field.

“I was a second child.” She blurted out, breaking the silence.

Clarke stared at her in confusion, and Octavia smirked bitterly.

“I guess you don’t know about that, living in the capitol and all.” She began. “Everyone has to apply to have children, but people from ‘less fortunate’ neighborhoods are only ever permitted to have one, if any at all. It’s not about controlling the population, it about curbing ours.”

“So you were born illegally?”

“If you can consider a human being illegal.”

Clarke backpedaled, “I didn’t mean-“

“I know.”

They were both silent for a moment, until Clarke’s curiosity got the better of her.

“So what happened?”

“ARK found out. They executed my mother. They would have done the same to me if Bellamy hadn’t gotten me out of there in time. We joined a nearby group of rebels and Bellamy’s been moving up in the ranks ever since.”

“What about you?

Octavia thought for a moment. 

“I spent the first sixteen years of my life hiding under the floorboards, now all I want to do is be free.”  
****

Clarke was exhausted. But as much she wanted sink into her pillow and pass out, her night was not over. She had one more thing she had to do before she could go to sleep, and she was not looking forward to it.

So she rubbed her eyes and squared her shoulders and announced herself from outside Bellamy Blake’s tent.

“Come in.” He said distractedly.

Clarke walked in, clutching the paper in her hand tightly, bracing herself for the conversation they were about to have.

She expected a fight, she expected an annoyance, she expected the same callous, tightly wound Bellamy she had met earlier. She did not expect to see Bellamy hunched over a large map on his table, pouring over it with his eyebrows furrowed and one hand running through his hair. Judging by the wild state of his curls, it wasn’t the first time. 

Bellamy didn’t spare her a single glance when she walked into the tent. She looked at the map on the table. It was a map of ARK military bases all over the country marked in red and carefully labelled, with some of their own, marked in blue, dispersed throughout. A few were crossed out, she didn’t want to think about what that meant.

“You’re missing something.”

Bellamy looked up at her, he seemed almost startled, as if he didn’t notice her there.

“What are you talking about?” he asked gruffly, his voice rough from disuse.

She took the red marker from his hand and without looking at him, walked around the table, stood behind him, and with one hand on the back of his chair, still clutching the piece of paper, she reached across him, circled a small region and labelled it “Mount Weather” in small, block letters.

“It’s built into the mountain,” she explained when he looked up at her questioningly. “It’s one of ARK’s oldest bases. It’s the place ARK uses to keep tabs on the entire country. Every security feed, every record, it’s all in there.”

“Why didn’t I know about this?”

“No one does, it’s top secret. It has to be. If there was a total nuclear holocaust or something, the most important people in ARK would use it as a fallout shelter. If people knew-”

“Then ARK would have to share it’s safe haven with it’s citizens during a nuclear apocalypse?” Bellamy spat, not so much at her, as at the government that had screwed him over.

“No,” Clarke replied softly. “People would know ARK has a reason to need a fallout shelter.”

Bellamy looked at her in confusion, trying to read her expression. Clarke suddenly noticed their proximity, the tips of his hair tickled her arm, which she hadn’t removed from his chair. She was so close she could see the constellation of freckles scattered along the bridge of his nose. 

She took a step back abruptly and cleared her throat.

“I came here to talk to you about the med-tent.”

Bellamy reeled at the sudden change in Clarke’s demeanor.

“We need a building, with actual walls.”

Bellamy tried to interrupt, but Clarke didn’t let him get a word in edgewise.

“And supplies. What we have is basic at best. I made a list of everything we need.” She said, putting the paper she was holding in front of him. He smoothed it out and skimmed it.

“Listen, Princess,” the nickname was full of spite, as he stood up and leaned towards her with his teeth bared.”I’m sure you’re used to getting everything you want, but it doesn’t work like that here.”

“Listen, Bellamy,” she spat, mimicking his tone. “This isn’t about me. This is about keeping your people alive. You see this base here,” she jabbed her finger at the map, pointing at one of their own bases. One that was crossed out. “A contagion spread like wildfire, virtually the entire base, dead within a week. An entire base. They could have lived if they had a proper place to quarantine.” She pointed to another crossed off base, this one was in a dessert. “Land mines. Four were killed on impact. Two bled out. For six months after, five died of infection.”

She stared him dead in the eyes. “We can’t face the enemy if we’re all dead.”

Bellamy locked his jaw, but neither of them backed down.

Finally Bellamy conceded, sighing and looking away from Clarke’s intense stare.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Clarke was taken aback, she hadn’t expected Bellamy to give in so fast.

“Oh. Thank you.” She said, unsure what to do next.

“Is there anything else?” Bellamy asked with only a hint of impatience. He had to radio in to request supplies and tell the commander about Mount Weather. If it was true, this new information could be huge. The rebels had always been one step behind ARK, and this could even the playing field. And if it wasn’t true, well, then Bellamy knew some people who would jump at the opportunity to torture a traitor in their midst. The lack of activity on their base was starting to make his people antsy, itching for action.

“No. That’s all for tonight.”

“Then if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to do.” Bellamy said curtly, making a swift exit from his tent. But as he walked to Jasper and Monty’s tent he couldn’t help but let a smile blossom on his face. Clarke Griffin was going to make his life more difficult, but she was definitely going to make it interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delayed update. I blame it on finals and my inherent laziness.

"Wedidn'tdoanythingwrongIswear." Monty spluttered as soon as Bellamy entered his tent. Jasper held both his hands in the air to further illustrate their innocence.

"You're not in trouble," he assured them. Then, upon seeing them exhale in relief, he smirkingly added: "yet."

The two younger boys were relaxed, and all tension from the morning had dissipated, their usually pleasant camaraderie returned.

"I need you to patch me through to the Commander." Bellamy said, a bit of seriousness leaking into his voice. "I have some information that he needs to hear."

After establishing contact, the boys listened intently as Bellamy told them what he knew about Mount Weather. 

"It could be nothing," Bellamy concluded. "Or it could be..."

"Everything." The Commander finished for him. "Thank you Sergeant Blake, I will look into it." 

“Sir, I’d also like authorization to send a few people to gather vital medical supplies. There’s an abandoned hospital a few miles away.”

“Very well. Make sure to follow protocol, sergeant. We can’t afford to make mistakes right now  
The Commander, a man of very few words, dropped his connection after that, leaving the boys listening to dead air.

"How'd you know?" Asked Monty, his scientific brain getting the best of him. "About Mount Weather?" He clarified.

"The new medic, Griffin." Huffed Bellamy.

"How did she know?" 

Bellamy paused. He was usually more thorough, under any other circumstances he would have interrogated the girl until he knew every last detail. The fact that she flustered him to the point where he didn't, made him dislike her even more. 

It also reminded him of the scrunched up paper that was burning a hole in his pocket. She may have been annoying, but she was also right. They were ill equipped, and if the radio chatter that Monty and Jasper were picking up was anything to go by, things were starting to heat up. Bellamy would be damned if his base was unprepared if and when things got bad. 

So he avoided Monty's question, instead excusing himself to organize a team to go grocery shopping. 

In the end it was Griffin, Monty, Jasper and Murphy. He chose Murphy because, if he couldn't antagonize the medic himself, he could trust Murphy to do it for him. If their first meeting was any indication, he was just the man for the job. And he would sacrifice a day of radio transmissions if it meant he could set the chaos that was Monty and Jasper on the uppity medic. If necessary, Raven could take care of it.

The party would leave at dawn, and Bellamy promised he would be there to see them off with a smile on his face. 

****  
Clarke had a feeling that Bellamy had it out for her. This feeling was confirmed when he came barrelling into her tent, well before dawn.

“Get up Princess, you're going shopping.”

Clarke sat up blearily and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She mumbled something unintelligible.

“What was that?” He chirped mockingly, with way too much energy for how early it was.

Clarke responded by glaring at him through lidded eyes. 

“You want supplies, then you lead the team to get them.” He said pointedly.

Raven, who had been otherwise silent for the duration of their exchange lifted her head from where it was smashed into her pillow.

“I swear to god, if you two don’t shut up and get out of here I will burn you and everything you’ve ever loved to the ground.” She huffed out before promptly crashing back into her pillow.

Clarke sat up and her loose grey nightshirt slipped off her shoulder, exposing the creamy skin there. Bellamy made a point not to look.

Clarke looked at Bellamy expectantly. 

“Do you mind?” She whispered impatiently.

“Not at all.” He said with a smirk.

Clarke hated that smirk.

“Fine.” She stared at him challengingly. Then she threw off her blanket, stood up, and strutted to the corner of the tent, all without breaking eye contact with Bellamy.

Clarke Griffin did not wear pants to sleep.

That, coupled with the fact that Clarke’s stare was really intense, made it enormously difficult not to look away.

Finally, as Clarke shimmied into her jeans, he did.

“Tell me again why we’re leaving now, and not at night when we have the cover of darkness?” Clarke asked once her and Bellamy were a safe distance away from the tent.

“Well, Princess,” Clarke rolled her eyes at the nickname, but even if he hadn’t been avoiding eye contact with her, it would have been too dark for him to see her. “The nearest abandoned hospital is in the mountains and temperatures dip below freezing at night. Medics are significantly less useful when they’ve lost their fingers due to frostbite.” He meant it to be mean, but they both heard the concern in his voice. Clarke chalked it up to lack of sleep. 

Bellamy brought Clarke to his tent, where he briefed her on the mission and mapped out her route.

“I briefed Murphy on all of this yesterday night, so follow him if you get lost.”

“Are you sure this is the best team for the job?”

Bellamy smirked, “What could possibly go wrong?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I don't even have an excuse for this being so late, I just suck. It's also unbeta-ed, so, sorry.

Bellamy knew something had gone wrong when Harper, who was supposed to be on watch came bounding into his tent, where he and Miller were drafting up plans for the new medical cabin.

“The team you sent out this morning are on their way up the hill.”

“They’re early.” Miller said casually.

Bellamy took pause for a moment, before he realized the implications of that statement. He shot up out of his chair and sprinted into the camp. Miller and Harper followed closely behind him. 

He ran until the group was within eyesight. Clarke was leading the pack, striding forward quickly, looking like hell on a mission. A few yards behind her were Monty and Murphy, carrying a pale looking Jasper. Clarke had blood on her hands and a streak on her forehead that matched the blood seeping through Jasper’s moss green shirt, which had been removed and then bunched up against his stomach.

Bellamy ran up to meet Clarke at the edge of the camp.

“Clarke-”

“Shut up.” She ordered with confidence and authority.

She continued walking purposefully towards Harper and Miller. 

“Harper, get Octavia. Miller, I need the most powerful flashlight you can get your hands on.” Clarke continued to the med tent.

“Bellamy,” she said without pausing or looking back. “You’re with me.”

Bellamy scrambled to catch up with her, by the time he got into the tent she was already pulling out supplies.

The camp was eerily quiet, and Bellamy didn’t dare to break the silence.There was no need. He may have been in charge of the camp, but in that moment he took a back seat to Clarke. 

Clarke hadn’t even looked up from her preparations, but she must have sensed movement from outside the tent because she shouted, “Get him on the table, and don't jostle him too much.”  
Clarke snapped on a pair of latex gloves as Monty and Murphy set Jasper on the table. Monty’s face was streaked with tears that hadn’t had time to dry completely. Jasper was cover in a thick sheen of sweat, his eyes were just barely open and he didn’t seem alert.

Clarke looked up, Bellamy could practically hear the gears in her head turning, as she swiftly assessed the situation.

“Out.” She commanded, looking at Murphy. 

She turned toward Monty and her face softened. Anyone who’d spent any time with the pair knew Jasper and Monty were as close as brothers. 

“He’s going to be okay.”

Clarke was either a really good liar, or she really believed what she was saying. Bellamy was banking on the latter.

Octavia and Miller ran into the tent, but froze in their tracks when they saw Jasper. Octavia stood there in shock, until Clarke broke her out of it.

“Octavia, pull your hair back and glove up. I’m going to need your help. Miller, flashlight.”

Miller handed her the flashlight while Octavia was getting ready. 

“O- I need you to hold the flashlight steadily above the wound.”

Octavia shined the light and Monty looked like he was going to be sick and he shut his eyes tight.

“The bullet went through and through, and I don’t see any signs of internal bleeding. So all we have to do is cauterize the wound, stitch it up and keep it clean.”

Clarke looked up at Monty, who was standing by his best friend in anguish. “Monty, he’s going to need some water when this is done, he’ll probably be dehydrated. Can you go get him some water?”

Monty nodded and with one last glance at Jasper, he scurried out of the tent. When he left Clarke went back into doctor mode. 

“O?” She turned to where octavia was heating up a metal rod with what looked like a portable Bunsen Burner.

“Almost done.”

“Bellamy, Nathan, you need to hold him down. Don't let him move.”

The two boys situated themselves on either side of Jasper, and when Clarke brought the glowing metal apparatus to his skin, Bellamy couldn’t force himself to look away. She didn’t flinch: not when Jasper let out a blood curdling scream and not when he thrashed about violently under their grasp. Her eyes looked icy blue, and if you didn’t know she was one of the good guys, her expression of pure steel would have been terrifying.

Jasper lasted about ten seconds before going unconscious. The tension in the tent deflated, Bellamy and Miller relaxed their grips and Clarke let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Octavia, can you thread a needle for me, I need to stitch him up.”

Clarke set the rod down and then took the needle from Octavia.

“Thanks. I can take it from here, you guys can go.”

Miller takes his leave, relieved. There was too much blood and he hated even the idea of violence. Octavia hesitated, “are you sure there’s nothing I can do?” She asked.

Clarke thought for a moment. “Maybe check on Monty, tell him Jasper is doing fine, and we’ll let him know when he wakes up.”

Octavia nodded and exited the tent.

Bellamy had stayed behind, ignoring her dismissal, but Clarke took no notice, she began to stitch Jasper up with a look of intense concentration on her face.

After a few moments of silence Bellamy spoke up. 

“What happened?”

“We got about halfway to the hospital and then we were ambushed.”

“ARK?”

She nodded. “They were in uniform, they were heavily armed and they shot Jasper.” 

She spoke clinically, her voice devoid of emotion. But she couldn’t look Bellamy in the eyes.

“Now what do we do?” He asked softly.

“We keep the area clean and try to make sure he doesn’t get an infection.” She says, not looking up from her precise stitching.

“And about the camp?”

Clarke didn’t respond immediately. She bit her lip and tied the final stitch off.

After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, Clarke looked up suddenly, realization dawning in her eyes.

“They were waiting for us.” She whispered so quietly that Bellamy almost didn’t hear it.

She looked him dead in the eyes and raised her voice a bit, “they knew where we were.”

Bellamy came to a realization of his own “They must have tapped into our radio transmissions...” But that means they know where the camp is... So then how are we...”

“Still alive?” Clarke finished wryly. “There’s only two possible reasons ARK hasn’t burned this camp to the ground. Either they don’t see us as a threat, or they’re planning something big, something that will end the revolution.”


End file.
